


The Moment

by XMadamRoseX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Double Anal Penetration, Double Knotting Penetration, I have no idea what I've done..., Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Porn with Feelings, What Have I Done, Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Yuri had never been able to wrap his head around the idea of bonding to someone for the rest of his life. How could you just want to be with someone all the time. That made no sense. Victor talked about just knowing, that he looked into Yuuri’s eyes and everything had just felt right. That was some stupid mushy stuff that was just Victor being his overly dramatic self. No, he didn’t need a Mate. He had Victor and lucky for Yuri, his Mate was understanding of their arrangement. “I just want you, and this time Chris. Okay?”





	The Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnimeFanime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanime/gifts).



> Bingo Square: Top Row, First square from left  
> Pairing: Victor/Yuri P./Chris
> 
> This story took on many starts and idea’s before it finally grew into what you are about to read. Plot snuck into my Porn….
> 
> AnimeFanime is to blame. She put this idea in my head.

 

“I want to fuck you and Chris.” Yuri sat across the table from Victor while they ate quickly before their flight back home to Russia. “I mean for my heat.”

Victor spit his orange juice out and stared at the angry 15-year-old. “Uh. Otabek? I thought, well with that skate.” Yuri never managed to bore him with his sheer lack of a filter at times. The little Omega was a handful to say the least.

Yuri rolled his eyes. “He’s an Omega, and I think he has an arranged marriage or something.” He grumbled into his eggs and looked up to Victor’s eyes. While Otabek was fun and they had shared more than a few not so innocent touches. The Kazakh had commitments to his family and country that Yuri was not going to get involved in. He was more than happy to stay the fellow Omega’s friend. 

Victor sipped on his juice again as he studied the small Omega. “You’ve only had a few heats and you want two Alpha’s.” He suddenly wished his Orange juice had vodka in this. “Chris is also pretty experienced.”

Yuri grumbled again. “I want you both. You told me I could come to you with this. You promised me I’d never have to do a Heat alone again, uh… until I found a mate.” His first heat had been awful. He’d come out of it so sick he had missed practice for another week and nearly didn’t make it to a competition. He locked his eyes on Victor and growled. “Is this another promise you are going to just forget about?”

Victor’s face fell. “Yura. I told you I was sorry. I’m sorry I found a mate.” He reached his hand across the table. “I’ll call Chris as soon as we get home. I already talked to Yuuri about our arrangement. I just didn’t know you’d want a second Alpha.” He could feel his skin prickled. What was Yuri looking for?

Yuri snorted. “Stop that. You’re making this whole place smell like threatened Alpha. I just-“ His cheeks heated up and he looked back at his eggs. “I liked how he smelled. He seemed nice, okay?” He had made him just feel safe. Yuri didn’t want to understand it, but Chris just seemed good and he had known with his history with Victor, he’d be a good match. “Plus, my last heat… was hard on you.” Yuri knew he could be a lot to handle. It’s why Yuri couldn’t handle them on his own.

Victor squeezed the small hand more. “If this is what you want. I’ll make it happen.” He smiled at the small blonde. “My offer still stands. I know you and Yuuri have your differences, but he does care for you. He’d welcome you into our home.” He smiled at Yuri softly. “I’d welcome you in.”

Yuri pulled his hand away and shoveled egg in his mouth, before he gulped down his coffee. “And I told you. I don’t need a Mate. I may never want one.” Yuri had never been able to wrap his head around the idea of bonding to someone for the rest of his life. How could you just want to be with someone all the time. That made no sense. Victor talked about just knowing, that he looked into Yuuri’s eyes and everything had just felt right. That was some stupid mushy stuff that was just Victor being his overly dramatic self. No, he didn’t need a Mate. He had Victor and lucky for Yuri, his Mate was understanding of their arrangement. “I just want you, and this time Chris. Okay?”

Victor finished his food quickly and nodded. “Okay then. Your heat is after the new year. We’ll go there a few days ahead. Or do you want him to come to us?”

Yuri winkled his nose. “I don’t want to be where it smells like _him_ and you always smell like him when he’s around. We can go to Chris.” He pushed his food around his plate. “I think I’ll feel safer that way. Will he understand how I nest?” Yuri wasn’t a big nester. He normally worked off scents more and just like to feel safe.

Victor chuckled. “Chris will let you nest how ever you feel comfortable. He’s a good Alpha.” He watched the man in front of him closely. He had a feeling he knew what was happening here.

 

 

It was a few weeks later and they found themselves waiting for Chris to open the door to his large penthouse apartment. Yuri had to admit while he loved Russia, the view from just the hall was breathtaking. The mountains stained the backdrop of the blue sky and the snow nearly sparkled. “It’s beautiful here.” His voice was breathy, and he felt like he might cry again. His pre-heat was always emotional until he was in a place he felt safe.

Victor smiled as the door opened and Chris beamed at them. “Hello there! Come in!” He reached out and grabbed Yuri’s bags and lead them inside. The first thing Yuri saw was a fluffy white cat standing on the kitchen counter judging the new guest. Yuri’s eyes brightened as he dashed forward towards the animal. Victor was giggling as he walked along side Chris. “Told you.”

Yuri glared at them as he reached his hand out for the cat to smell. It studied him before bumping her head into his hand and purred softy. “She likes to be picked up. She’s a bit of a slut with men.” Chris was pulling glasses down. “Champagne? Feel like a little bubbly would be nice right now.”

Victor nodded and reached out for the bottle. “None for Yura. He doesn’t eat or drink much at this point.” Yuri had scooped the cat up and was making his way to the large living room to look out the wall of windows. The cat cradled to his chest as he checked the locks on the windows and looked around the apartment.

Chris was watching him intently. “What is he doing?” Yuri was moving along the room slowly as he absent mindedly looked into every nook and cranny. He smelled uneasy and seemed to be using his cat as a security blanket of sorts. “Is he getting cold feet.” He had been shocked when Victor called him and explained what Yuri wanted. The small Omega had never shown much interest in anyone other than Victor.

Victor sipped on his bubbly drink and shook his head. “No. He’s checking. He doesn’t really nest much. Not like other Omegas. He just wants to be safe and is very sensitive to scent. It’s good you went off your blockers.” Victor had been through a few Heat’s with Yuri since he had presented and felt he knew the man pretty well at this point. He realized Yuri was closer full Heat than he had expected. He had thought they would have a day or so before he started this. It was most likely due to being near two older Alpha’s. Or Chris was affecting him more than Victor normally did. “Yuri? Would you like to put your stuff in the bedroom?” Yuri was rocking slowly as he cradled the cat. He was very close, if not already starting. They needed to move fast.

Yuri could feel his skin heating up the longer he was surrounded by the scent of the new Alpha. He held the cat closer still and nodded. “Yes.” He walked up to Chris and handed him the cat. “I want your shirt.”

Chris blinked as he took the cat and placed her back on the counter. This was a much more timid Yuri than he was used to. The Omega was normally all fire and spit. Victor had said he tended to calm down quite a bit as his Heat first started and it was best to step carefully around him. “Okay, _Chaton”_ He quickly removed his shirt and handed it over.

Yuri pulled the shirt over his head and visibly relaxed as the smell surrounded him. This was what he had needed. He hated how he got at this point. He was needy and didn’t feel like he was in control anymore. Victor had been the only one to see him like this and it should have been difficult to let a strange Alpha see this, but for some reason Chris simply felt safe. Perhaps it was his easy-going nature and how comfortable Victor was around him. “Thank you. Now room.”

Chris smiled softly. “Of course. This way.” He had picked up Yuri’s bags again and walked down a long hall. The room was rather large and had even more windows. Yuri instantly went to them and looked around the locks and in the corners, before looking at the large bed and crawling into the center.

Yuri pulled the shirt off and looked at Victor expectantly, who simply snorted and pulled his shirt off before tossing it to the blonde. Yuri nuzzled his face into it and smiled. “Better.” He looked around the bed and quickly removed the pillow cases and laid them out on the bed. Chris was still the primary scent and that didn’t feel right. Victor had been his Heat partner for years and it smell it didn’t enough like him. “Vic… Victor. Did you?”

Victor knelt down and opened his suit case and pulled out a large vacuum sealed bag and brought it to Yuri. “Of course. I wore them at practice and didn’t take them home. No Yuuri.” Yuri ripped into the bag and pulled out the work out clothes and laid them out on the bed. It wasn’t that he disliked Yuuri, far from it. But for some reason during his Heat he wanted nothing more than to kill him, if his scent was on anything of Victor’s. It was the main reason they were here and not in Yuri’s apartment. Much easier to control the space. Yuri had lost himself in his arranging when he felt a hand brush through his hair. He purred softly at the familiar hand and leaned into it. Victor tilted his head up and looked him in the eyes. “You are close. Your eyes have already darkened.”

Yuri blinked quickly and looked at the other man. Victor’s eyes had a slight glow to them, the blue shinning even more ice like. He looked to Chris whose green eyes had a similar glow to them, making his face shine as bright as his smile. He knew if they looked like that, then his eyes had become a dark emerald that seemed to suck in all light around them. Yuri smiled and purred again, sultrier this time. He was happy that he was able to pull in the two Alphas so easy.

Chris gasped. This was far from the first Heat he had spent with an Omega, or even the first time he’d shared one with Victor. But it was certainly different. Yuri was pulling him in quicker than any Omega had ever pulled him. His blood was already boiling as he felt the heat pour off the tantalizing Omega. “Woah.” His voice rushed out of him in a breath.

Victor was next to Chris in an instant as playful smile on his face. “I know, right? I told you, he pulls you in.” He leaned in and kissed Chris softly. “Go on. I’ll lock up and gather some items.” He looked back at Yuri. “I will be back. I promise.”

Yuri nodded slowly and looked at Chris, his hand outstretched. He wanted at least one of the Alpha’s near him. He knew Victor would come back. He had always been there since that first time. Even the time he spent in Japan, he was on the first flight when Yuri had called him in a panic. Victor was a good Alpha, now he needed to see if Chris was as good as he had been told. “Come?”

Chris scrambled onto the bed quickly and cupped Yuri’s face. “Omega. You smell so nice.” He was scanning Yuri’s eyes as he breathed deep. He could feel Yuri’s Heat taking hold of him. He had always had great control around Omega’s, but he had a feeling that Yuri wasn’t going to allow him a bit of control. This was for Yuri and Yuri was going to take everything the Alphas would give him. Before he realized what he was doing, he was nuzzling Yuri’s cheek and making his way to the source of the sugary cinnamon smell. “What do you need. I will give you what ever you need. Just tell me.” He had started to lick at the gland and had to groan at the moan that rolled out of the small body that had grabbed his shoulders tightly.

Yuri moaned and let his head fall back as Chris’ mouth worked at his neck. “That. Make me smell like you. Yes, that.” He dug his hands into Chris’ bare shoulder as the bed dipped and he felt Victor slide up behind him, kissing at the matching gland on the other side of his neck. The rush of emotion and need that burst through him was enough to make him dizzy. “Oh. Fuck. Yes Yesssss.”

Victor loved watching Yuri fall into his haze. These few moments he could still speak clearly, before his need took over and Victor held on for dear life. He could feel Chris growl through the body between them, he was more effected by Yuri and it was showing. Victor pulled free of the purple mark he had worked into the soft skin and ran his hand in front of Yuri pulling him off with a growl. He look into the blinding green eyes, and pulled the Alpha into a deep, searing kiss. He knew this would push Yuri over the edge and into the full haze of his Heat.

Yuri felt the growl rip out of him as he watched Victor press his tongue into Chris. No, he wanted the Alpha. He wanted to be filled again and again by that Alpha. Chris was suddenly on his back as Yuri slammed his lips to the shocked Alpha’s. He bit at the lips in front of him and moaned. He was hot, far too hot. He was clothed still, they still had clothes on? That wasn’t right. “I… uhhhh… cloo” He let out a pained whine as he pulled at his shirt and felt a tear fall down his cheek.

Victor had already pulled his clothes off as he watched Yuri attack Chris and pulled Yuri up flush with his chest. “It’s okay. I… we have you. Chris-“ but he was cut off as Chris growled deep and grabbed Yuri’s shirt, ripping down the middle. Yuri’s please moan was music to their ears as Chris moved onto the doomed legging that quickly met the same fate as the shirt. “Okay or you could just rip his clothes off. I guess that works too.” He had to laugh as he watched Chris loose control like he’d never seen him before.

Yuri loved it. He loved the air as it hit his burning skin and his thick erection, he loved the way Chris’ eyes shinned at him as he pawed at his own clothes until they were off him. Leaning his head back to Victor as he turned and wined. “Need.” Victor was kissing him softly before he could fully finish the desired sentence.

Chris watched with hooded eyes at the scene in front of him. He needed to be a part of it, he needed Yuri. With a deep growl he lifted Yuri’s ankle and kissed it lightly, before making his way up the long leg. His free hand worked its way up to the neglected shaft, wrapping his hand around it and pumping slowly. He growled and bit into the thigh in front of him as Yuri’s muffled scream made his skin burn. He had made the Omega come already.

Victor was still attached to Yuri’s mouth as the small boy came undone at Chris’ hands and mouth. When he pulled away, Yuri moaned and panted into his neck; incoherent mumbles falling from his lips as he arched his back. Victor knew what he wanted, but he wanted Chris to have him first. Chris was gone with lust and was likely to snap if Victor knotted Yuri first. “Chris. You… he’s ready.” Yuri had bit into his neck and was growling low, his hands pulling at Victor’s hair.

Yuri couldn’t think straight the world was spinning and all he knew was he needed something in him, he needed a knot. His mind wouldn’t clear until he was filled as much as he could take, which if his past Heats were anything to go by it wouldn’t happen until at least 3 or 4 knots. He’d damn near made Victor pass out last time. He just needed them, it was the only thing that made him feel right and right now it all felt wrong. With another deeper growl he pulled off Victor’s neck and launched forward onto Chris.

Chris felt his back hit the bed again and a deep growl roll up his chest, only to be cut off as heat surrounded his cock and Yuri’s nails dig into his chest. In the moments it took for Chris’ mind with clear of the instant pleasure, Yuri had already started to bounce on him. Soft moans and content purrs as the Omega lost himself in the haze and took what he wanted from Chris. He looked to Victor who was leaning forward over Yuri to look at the shocked Alpha. “Vic… ah…ha… fuck.” It felt so perfect. He’d never felt this perfect before.

Victor groaned as he watched Yuri throw his head back and let out and pained scream. Chris had finally caught up and was gripping Yuri’s hips tightly, lifting him up and pulling him harshly back down onto him. Yuri was filled but he wasn’t content yet, he needed more. Victor growled and pulled on Yuri’s hair, pulling his body back to a new angel. He was panting and whining as he rolled his hips sharper. “Alpha. Alpha.”

Yuri was in heaven. Chris was large and full in him. He could feel the start of his knot just barely catching on him. But, Yuri wanted more. He wanted it deeper. Victor was kissing him again, as he pinched and pulled at Yuri’s nipples. He ripped his face away from Victor and leaned forward, pressing his ass in the air in presentation. He wanted them both, that was what he needed.

Victor’s vision clouded as the Omega presented to him, while there was already an Alpha pounding into him. He still wasn’t sated? “Yura… do you understand what you are asking?” He ran his hands up Yuri’s back and moaned as the muscles rippled and flowed under the skin. Yuri just pressed his ass higher, causing Chris to shout out a deep moan and slam into him again.

Chris didn’t know what was happening. Yuri was laying on him and nearly pulling off him with each thrust. He could hear Victor’s voice, a hint of worry in it. How was Victor so coherent? Yuri felt so perfect, Yuri was perfect. The scent he was releasing was all he ever wanted to smell for the rest of his life. His knot was slowly growing, and he didn’t know how much longer he could do this. Yuri was so tight around him. The Omega had come so many times already, the mess between them smeared along their stomachs; making the scent in the room nearly overwhelming.

Victor saw that Chris was no where near able to speak or even hear him. He was lost in Yuri like he’d never seen him before. Yuri was still whining, and Victor couldn’t let him want for anything. He pressed a finger into Yuri, sliding along side Chris who gasped before moaning slowly. “Oh. Yes.” He pulled Yuri tight to him and thrust up hard to hold Yuri in place. Victor was already so close, and he hadn’t even been touched. The idea of filling Yuri along side Chris spurred him on as he pressed a second and third finger into the tight hole.

Yuri was screaming into Chris’ shoulder as he was stretched more than he had ever thought was possible, it was everything he ever needed. He could make both Alpha’s happy, he could make them both fill him until he was a complete mess. Suddenly the stretch was more, so much more. Victor pressed into him slowly as he pulled Yuri back up straight and Chris stilled below him, his eyes shinning so bright it was hard to look at him, but Yuri still did. He watched the Alpha breath slowly as the Alpha behind him finally seated himself with a low groan and moan of their names. Chris’s eyes never left him and they breathed in sync with each other.

The three went silent as they adjusted, and Yuri relaxed against Victor as he watched Chris. He was finally at peace. This was what he had never had in a heat before. He’d never felt this right, this complete. After a long while he whined and rolled his hip experimentally. There wasn’t a part of him that was not pressed on. Each roll seemed to push more warm liquid out of his cock. He could feel another more powerful release coming but he needed his Alpha’s to breed him, he needed them to pump him so full he couldn’t move.

Victor held Yuri to his chest at the Omega rocked on the two cocks spearing him open. Chris had his back arched and was gripping the sheets tightly as he tried to hold on just a little longer. “Chris. It’s okay. I have you both.” Chris just shook his head and moaned as Yuri lifted slightly before dropping back down on them. The feeling of Chris sliding along him was too much, he was so deep into Yuri he was almost afraid he’d never come back from this pleasure. His knot was catching more and more, pressing on Chris’ equally growing knot. “Chris. Come.” His voice was deep and commanding. He knew this would push Chris, Victor had always been more commanding than the sweet hearted Alpha.

Chris jerked as the command shot through him. He growled as he thrusted up, his knot growing and locking into Yuri like it was always meant to be there. Victor growled out as he pulsed along side Chris, his knot pressing into Chris’ in the most perfect way. Yuri was gone to the pleasure, erupting above him and shuddering as they pulsed into him over and over.

Victor held Yuri as his body went limp in his arms and Chris’ eyes drifted shut. He smiled and rocked his knot against the two. They were both so beautiful as they rode out their orgasms. Perhaps Chris needed this just as much as Yuri. It wasn’t long before Chris’ eyes slowly opened, and he looked to Victor. “Woah.”

Victor smiled and kissed on Yuri’s shoulder. The Omega was still limp in his arms and his breath had finally evened out. “I think we tired him out a little.” Victor drifted one of his hands down to Chris’ leg and pulled it up to hook around his waist as he motioned for other man to lean up to his side so they could all three lay down, holding the small Omega between them.

When Yuri’s eyes opened he was staring at a pair of burning green orbs that simply stared at him. He couldn’t look away and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. A half smile graced Chris’ mouth as he watched Yuri. “Hi there sleeping beauty. You slept for a while there. You worried me, _Mon petit chaton.”_

Yuri didn’t understand. He wasn’t used to being able to think during his heat, normally after the first knot he could only think of the next one and how he was going to get it out of Victor. But, now all he wanted was to touch Chris’ face, to feel that stubble on his fingers. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers along the cheek bones of the Swiss Alpha. “Hi.” He didn’t know what to say. His Heat was still there and was still burning. But Chris was simply so calming. He knew as soon as he needed him, he’d be there. Chris would protect him. But, something was missing. Victor was missing. Last thing he remember was them both expanding in him and his body setting on fire. “Victor?”

Chris leaned forward and kissed his nose. “He’s taking a shower and getting us some food.” His smiled faded a little. “Do you want him back here?” Suddenly he didn’t want to share Yuri. He knew he could give the Omega what he needed. Victor was a good Alpha, but he wasn’t Yuri’s Alpha.

“No.” The word slipped form Yuri’s mouth before he could think, but he knew he meant it. Victor had always been there for him. With Chris staring at him, his hand running up his side and that soft smile on his lips. Yuri finally felt complete.  “Oh” His breath rushed from him. This was what Victor had meant, this moment. “I don’t think I need Victor anymore…”

Chris’ face burst into a wide smile. “Is that so?” He leaned forward to capture Yuri’s lips in a deep kiss as he rolled his body over the Omega. He never wanted to let go.

Victor smiled from the doorway. He never returned to the nest, he wasn’t needed anymore. Yuri had found what he needed.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So….? Like? More? Comment below.


End file.
